CBBC Raven's All Stars Special
CBBC Raven's All Stars Special is a 2009 post-season event with some of the biggest teenage warrior names taking on some crazy, iconic and super-sized obstacles, plus a team competition. It premiered on May 26, 3 months before Raven: USA vs. Warriors. Cast * Matt Iseman - Himself * Jonny Moseley - Himself * Alex Curry - Herself * Meagan Martin - Herself * Nicholas Coolridge - Himself * James McGrath - Himself * Jamie Rahn - Himself * Chris Wilczewski - Himself * Najee Richardson - Himself * Jake Murray - Himself * Brent Steffensen - Himself * Jessie Graff - Herself * Flip Rodriguez - Himself * Joe Moravsky - Himself * Travis Rosen - Himself * Geoff Britten - Himself * Brian Arnold - Himself * Drew Drechsel - Himself * Karsten Williams - Himself * Jon Stewart - Himself * Rob McPherson - Sonro * Supriya Chak - Aksu * Robyn Leonard - Yonra * Angus Taylor - Taylan * Janhvi Devalekar - Karja * Tom Isted - Desot * Clemmie Bailey - Lymel * Carys Thomas - Marca * Charlotte Moss-McCrory - Sohar * Tristan Ellis - Tanel * Chloe Smith - Simlo * Charlotte Edwards - Cared * Bradley Guy - Delra * Lorna Ferguson - Norso * Connor Woods - Corso * Tanesha Hanley - Tanla Chapters * A New Series Is Born * * * * * The Endless Invisible Climb * * The Super Salmon Ladder * The Striding Steps * The Big Air Grab * * The Mega Wall * * * The Thunderbolt * The Supersonic Shelf Grab * * * Sequels * CBBC Raven's All Stars Special 2 (February 20, 2011) * CBBC Raven's All Stars Special 3 (May 17, 2013) * CBBC Raven's All Stars Special 4 (May 29, 2014) Team Competition Competitors 'Competition Format' The competition worked as followed: * The stages used were Stage 1, Stage 2, and Stage 3. * The competition worked in a relay fashion with each member of the three teams would tackle a few obstacles. * In Stage 1, the team who completed the course (or made the furthest) in the fastest time would automatically move on to Stage 3, while the other two teams would compete against each other in Stage Two to earn the last spot in Stage 3. * In Stage 2, the team who completed the course (or made the furthest) in the fastest time would move on to Stage 3, while the loser would be eliminated from the competition. * In Stage 3, the two winning teams (each from Stage 1 and Stage 2) would compete against each other. The team who completed the course (or made the furthest) in the fastest time would be the champion. * There was no time limit to complete the stages (Stage 1, Stage 2, and Stage 3). Stage 1 Obstacles # Snake Run (took out Goldfist in 2008 and Doink the Clown in 2009) # Propeller Bar (yet to take out a villain) # Giant Log Grip (took out The Puppet Master during Raven: Havoc in early 2005) # Jumping Spider # Sonic Curve # Warped Wall # Broken Bridge # Flying Squirrel Results Stage 2 Obstacles # Giant Ring Swing # Down Up Salmon Ladder # Wave Runner # Butterfly Wall # Double Wedge # Wall Flip Results Stage 3 Obstacles # Keylock Hang # Floating Boards # Ultimate Cliffhanger # Curved Body Prop # Hang Climb # Walking Bar # Flying Bar Results Skills Competition 'Endless Invisible Climb' The obstacle consisted of a supersized version of the Invisible Ladder, which took place at the Stage 4 tower. There were 3 heats in this competition, with 2 competitors in each heat. In each of the first 2 heats, the competitor who could reach the top of the tower (or made the highest) in the fastest time would move on to the final heat. In the final heat, the competitor who could reach the top of the tower (or made the highest) in the fastest time would be the champion. There was no time limit in this competition. Competitors * James McGrath * Jamie Rahn * Chris Wilczewski * Sonro Results 'Super Salmon Ladder' The obstacle consisted of a supersized version of the Salmon Ladder, with 35 rungs and about 4 stories (13.2 meters) in height. Each competitor would start at the third rung and tried to reach the highest rung as possible. Whoever reached the highest rung, he/she would be the champion. However, if there were at least 2 competitors who could reach the highest rung, the competitor who reached it in the fastest time would be the champion. Competitors * Karsten Williams * Jon Stewart * Cared * Delra Results 'Striding Steps' The obstacle consisted of a supersized version of the Sonic Swing. Each competitor must sprint across 9 small steps (spaced 5 feet apart between each step), then grabbed a rope, swung back, and sprinted across the steps in other direction, and finally reached and hit the buzzer at the top of the wall. The 2 competitors who completed the obstacle (or made the furthest) in the fastest time would move on to the final. In the final, the competitor who completed the obstacle (or made the furthest) in the fastest time would be the champion. The Striding Steps was digested (only shown the highlight) during the broadcast. Competitors * Jake Murray * Yonra * Desot * Marca Results 'Big Air Grab' The obstacle consisted of a supersized version of the Hourglass Drop, with a much larger height between the giant trampoline and the hourglass-shaped board, requiring competitors to build a much bigger bounce from the trampoline to reach and grab the board. The competition worked in an elimination fashion. Each competitor was given just one attempt to clear the obstacle in required height. If they could complete it, they would move on the next round (with the board was placed higher in the next round). If they couldn't complete it, they would be eliminated from the competition. The competition continued until only one competitor could clear the required height in any round or the remaining competitors in any round failed to clear the required height. The Big Air Grab was digested (only shown the highlight) during the broadcast. Competitors * Brent Steffensen * Nicholas Coolridge * Sohar * Aksu * Simlo Results 'Mega Wall' The obstacle consisted of a supersized version of the Warped Wall, with a much taller wall and longer runway than during city qualifiers and the finals, requiring competitors to build a much bigger speed and momentum to reach and climb to the top of the wall. Again, the competition worked in an elimination fashion. Each competitor was given just one attempt to clear the obstacle in required height. If they could complete it, they would move on the next round (with the wall's height was made taller in the next round). If they couldn't complete it, they would be eliminated from the competition. The competition continued until only one competitor could clear the required height in any round or the remaining competitors in any round failed to clear the required height. Competitors * Taylan * Joe Moravsky * Cared * Lymel * Flip Rodriguez Results 'Thunderbolt' The obstacle consisted of a thunderbolt-shaped pegboard, with 2 buzzers at the middle of the pegboard. There were 3 heats in this competition, with 2 competitors in each heat. In each of the first 2 heats, the competitor who could reach and hit the buzzer in the fastest time would move on to the final heat. In the final heat, the competitor who could reach and hit the buzzer in the fastest time would be the champion. There was no time limit in this competition. The Thunderbolt was digested (only shown the highlight) during the broadcast. Competitors * Travis Rosen * Geoff Britten * Brian Arnold * Jessie Graff Results Results 'Supersonic Shelf Grab' The obstacle consisted of a supersized version of the Flying Shelf Grab, with a much larger distance between the shelves, requiring competitors to build a much bigger swing and momentum to make the transition from the first shelf to the second shelf. The competition worked in an elimination fashion. Each competitor was given just one attempt to clear the obstacle in required distance. If they could complete it, they would move on the next round (with the distance between the shelves was made larger in the next round). If they couldn't complete it, they would be eliminated from the competition. The competition continued until only one competitor could clear the required distance in any round or the remaining competitors in any round failed to clear the required distance. The sun was rising during this final competition. Competitors * Najee Richardson * Meagan Martin * Drew Drechsel * Tanel Results Category:Movies Category:Action Movies Category:CBBC Raven's All Stars Special Category:2009